This invention relates to electric charging and, more particularly, to the charging of electric storage devices.
A typical electric storage device is a battery that can be installed in a vehicle. The usual battery vehicle is used only for starting and lighting, after the vehicle has been started, typically using an internal combustion engine, because the electrical energy stored in the battery is insufficient to operate the vehicle.
The internal combustion engine is a significant source of air pollution and attempts have been made to provide an alternative source to power vehicles. Solar panels at present require such a large charging surface that they are largely unsuitable. Electric cars that use the ordinary recharge systems have a limited range of operation and then require return to an electric charging station.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the the problems of the prior art.